Lullaby
by Demented Me
Summary: //SasuSaku// She let him into her bed sometimes. When it was late and he was restless. She let him take comfort in her. LEMON


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY. SO ENJOY DAMMIT.**

**Okay, so I got a bit bored tonight and decided to write a one shot. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

She let him into her bed sometimes.

When it was late and he was restless. She let him take comfort in her. His lean body would crawl into bed with her, arms wrapped around her slight frame. The apartment would be silent despite the snores from the dobe in the room next to hers. Her light scent filled the room, entering him.

_Completed him._

And she was so soft. So innocent. So Sakura.

_She was addicting._

Nightmares would plague him in his own bed. Ghosts from his brutal past. And he would scream, oh so silently, he would cry. He would need her.

_He would kiss her._

She was delicious. On her lips lingered the taste of crisp pear. So unusual. So undeniably Sakura. Her shaky hands would weave into his hair. Pulling him closer, wanting to bury herself in him. He would let her. He didn't know why. But he would let her.

_He would take her._

Her moans would reach his ears in the dead of the night, pure pleasure blinding his senses. He made her see stars. Even in the windowless room and bare walls, he made her see stars. His tongue would trace intricate pattern on her chest all the while his fingers danced across her heated flesh. She would stay still, she would cooperate. She would let him take his fill.

_She was in love with his sin._

Gentle viridian orbs would fill with tears but she would keep them unshed. She would hide her pain for him. Her love. Because it was nights like these, nights were he was trapped between insanity and sanity and lust in between. It was these nights where he needed her most. She would let him take away her dignity.

_Her moans would take him places no drug in the world could ever go._

When he was fully sheathed inside her, everything would fade away. Her slick walls would cling to him much like her arms did to his neck. He would be gentle. He would move slowly. Take his time, enjoy her. Her scent again, only this time closer. More surreal. Touching his skin and burning the ice around his heart.

_He was never meant to be with her. She was only meant to tame him._

"Sasuke..kun…"

She would ask him to stay afterwards. He never replied, only kissed her unshed tears away and brought her to another shaky orgasm. His fingers would press against her clit, make her hips rock. Make her hips rock against his and have him aroused once more.

"…Just for tonight…"

It was always just for tonight. And tomorrow night. Until he was no more in this world.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hn…"

"Make love to me again…"

And he would. But this time it was desperate. His thrusts fast and short and hard. Filling her again and again, slamming the headboard into the wall. Not caring who heard or who awoke. This wasn't love. This was need. She would cry. But she loved it. His hands would grab at her hips, forcing her to move with him. Face buried into the crook of her neck, tears of his own pricking his obsidian eyes.

_She would feel the wet trail down her neck. And she would know it was not his tongue. _

She only stroked his hair, moaning and encouraging him. Proclaiming her love for him with every desperate thrust and rough kiss. She would cure him of his insanity. His disease. His eyes would tighten as he gazed into hers, his lips gentle once again as he spilled his seed into her for a second time that night.

"I'm tired Sasuke-kun…"

_Silence. _

_Shift._

_Kiss._

_Stroke._

_Kiss._

_Sigh…_

"…Hn…Sleep….Sakura…"

He would let her cuddle into his chest, allow himself to bury his face into her hair. Allow himself to trail his hands up and down her naked body. She would smile and look up into his eyes for once more that night. She would kiss him gently on the forehead, right in the spot where she knew would make his heart melt. That spot once belonged to someone close to him. Now it was hers.

"…I said for you to sleep…usuratonkachi…"

She always smiled at this. Her rosy red lips turning up and catching his eyes. His lips always met hers, claiming her. Shushing her. She would fall asleep with her legs strewn across his hips. Her face buried in his neck and hands splayed across his chest. One hand over his heart, thrumming against her fingertips. Completing her. Completing him.

_Their own lullaby._

* * *

**Well, enough said. =)**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
